Elemental Prophecy Book 1: Snow
by Calico134
Summary: The shimmer in the snow will save the forest on the darkest of days. Between the death of her best friend and feuds with MistClan, what is Shimmerpaw to do? Leafbare is approaching, and the forest is about to be plunged into darkness.
1. Allegiances

MOONCLAN

Leader: Wisteriastar - lovely pale brown she-cat with bright green eyes.

Deputy: Emberleaf-white she-cat with gray patches and light blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Autumnfield- all ginger she-cat with one white patch on her side. Bright yellow eyes.

Medicine cat apprentice: Reedpaw- brown tom with dark yellow eyes.

Warriors:

Hazelfur- brown dappled she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Flamecrest- bright ginger tom with white tail tip and yellow eyes.

Moongaze- black she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Raindrop- bluish gray she-cat with white front paws and ears. Light blue eyes.

Mapleleaf- white she-cat with ginger spots like leaves and light green eyes.

Dawnflower- light gray she-cat with white paws and white rings around her tail with soft yellow eyes.

Lilacwhisker- white she-cat with random gray spots and light blue eyes.

Pumkinfoot- ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes and white paws.

Frostsky- black tom with a light gray circle around his right eye. Silver eyes

Shadefrost- white tom with black paws, and dark forest green eyes.

Shadowclaw- large dark gray tom with black paws and silver eyes.

Greycloud- silver - gray tom with light blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Shimmerpaw- all white she-cat with unusual pale blue eyes.

Dandelionpaw- cream/ yellow colored she-cat with bright green eyes and white paws.

Robinpaw- black she-cat with a white chest and light blue eyes.

Sootpaw- dark ash gray tom with light blue eyes.

Skypaw- white she-cat with gray cloud like patches and sky blue eyes.

Rowanpaw- golden brown she-cat with light amber eyes.

Flamepaw- black she-cat with flame colored paws and forest green eyes.

Queens:

Honeycloud- light gray she-cat with bright ginger patches and soft yellow eyes. ((Kits: Flowerkit, Vinekit//Mate: Flamecrest))

Whisperwind- light gray she-cat with three white dots on her flank and light green eyes. ((Kits: Swankit, Quailkit//Mate: Shadowclaw))

Raintail- silver tabby she-cat with white paws, belly, chest, neck, and bridge of nose. Soft green eyes. ((Kits: Lunarkit, Littlekit, Rosekit//Mate: Greycloud))

Kits:

Riverkit- bluish-gray she cat with white paws and forest green eyes.

Harekit- white tom with ginger paws and stripes with light blue eyes.

Hazelkit- all white she-cat with sharp hazel eyes.

Flowerkit- all ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

Vinekit- light gray tom with yellow eyes.

Swankit- light gray she-cat with white paws and silver eyes.

Quailkit- light gray she-cat with black paw, ears, and a circle around her left eye. Has light green eyes.

Rosekit- pale gray long-haired she-cat with soft blue eyes.

Littlekit- white long haired she-cat with light green eyes.

Lunarkit- silver tabby she-cat with defined black stripes and light blue eyes.

Elders:

Stoneeyes- light grey tom with hard silver eyes.

Patchfur- gray, ginger, and white she-cat in different patches all over with yellow eyes.

Blacktail- ginger tom with solid black tail and bottomless black eyes.

GHOSTCLAN

Leader: Blackstar- black tom with white paws and silver eyes.

Deputy: Rushingthunder- swift mottled brown tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine cat: Silverleaf- thin silver she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Medicine cat apprentice: Brookepaw- bluish-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Warriors:

Silversmoke- silver tom with white paws and tail tip and clouded blue eyes.

Shadestep- light gray tom with

Ashheart- ash gray she-cat with light blue eyes.

Basilfire- pale brown tom with white paws and green eyes.

Blackfang- white tom with black claws, eyes, gums, nose, and paw pads.

Dappledfawn- ginger dappled she-cat with light blue eyes.

Froststep- all white she-cat with black around eyes and forest green eyes.

Littlespark- white she-cat with ginger stripes and bright green eyes.

Apprentices:

Sinpaw- black tom with gray spots and yellow eyes.

Poisonpaw- dark gray tom with bright blue eyes. Sister is Northpaw.

Spiderpaw- black tom with unusually long legs and piercing yellow eyes.

Northpaw- pale brown she-cat with white belly, chest, and paws and beautiful green eyes. Very glossy and beautiful pelt. Brother is Poisonpaw.

Duskpaw - black she-cat with glowing silver eyes.

Queens:

Nightfern- pale gray she-cat with glowing green eyes. ((Kits: Darkkit, Fernkit//Mate: Silversmoke))

Duskheart- black she-cat with foggy silver eyes. ((Kits: Coldkit//Mate: Basilfire))

Kits:

Coldkit- pale brown tabby tom with distinct black markings and paws. Has a black circle around eye and silver eyes.

Darkkit- dark silver tom with a single white front right paw and yellow eyes.

Fernkit- pale gray she-cat with white paws and soft green eyes.

Elders:

Noear- light gray she-cat with clawed off ears and light blue eyes.

Deadeyes- dark brown tom with bottomless black eyes. Blind.

Darkwater- dark gray tom with sapphire eyes.

SPIRITCLAN

Leader: Cometstar- large gray tom with brown chest and black paws; light amber eyes.

Deputy: Echowing- light fluffy gray she-cat with sky blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Starsight- black she-cat with deep black eyes.

Medicine cat Apprentice: Falconpaw- gray she-cat with white stripes and light blue eyes.

Warriors:

Cloudspirit- white tom with gray paws and light blue eyes.

Bluebell- bluish gray she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes.

Gentlefoot- white she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Thistlewhisker- dark brown tom with piercing yellow eyes.

Jadefur- white she-cat with gray and tan patches and blue eyes.

Thrushsong- pale brown tom with excited blue eyes.

Sunsetsong- ginger she-cat with a sun shaped white patch on side. Light blue eyes.

Sagefern- pale gray she-cat with bright green eyes.

Lilyfur- russet colored she-cat with mixed brown patches and yellow eyes.

Brackenwing- brown tom with amber eyes.

Sandpelt- sandy colored she-cat with dark green eyes.

Skystripe- gray tom with white stripes and light blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Blizzardpaw- silver she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Crowpaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Smokepaw- dark ash gray tom with bright yellow eyes.

Windpaw- light pale gray she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye.

Queens:

Hollyberry- pale brown she-cat with black markings and light blue eyes. ((Kits: Swallowkit, Dancingkit//Mate: Cloudspirit))

Wilowsong- extremely light pale gray she-cat with patches of white and bright amber eyes. ((Morningkit, Polarkit//Mate: Skystripe))

Kits:

Swallowkit- pale brown she-cat with white chest, tail tip, belly, and paws and has light blue eyes.

Dancingkit- energy leaden gray she-cat with light blue eyes.

Polarkit- white tom with black circles around his eyes and light blue eyes.

Morningkit- white she-cat with gray paws and black markings with bright amber eyes.

Elders:

Dustwing- sand colored tom with bright blue eyes.

Specklefur- tortishell she-cat with amber eyes; virtually deaf.

MISTCLAN

Leader: Stormstar- gray tom with intimidating yellow eyes.

Deputy: Blizzardface- white she-cat with bluish gray mask and bright blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Rainsong- dark gray she-cat with rain drop shaped patches of white and blue eyes.

Medicine cat apprentice: Cloudpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Oceanmist- light gray tom with dark green eyes.

Bluesparkle- dark bluish gray she-cat with sparkling blue eyes.

Brookepelt- white she-cat with light and dark gray patches and forest green eyes.

Fernstream- dark gray she-cat with forest green eyes.

Smokepatch- dark gray tom with light gray patches and silver eyes.

Rainshower- small, lithe brown tom with large amber eyes.

Coldmist- black tom with flecks of light gray and dark blue eyes.

Shadestream- white tom with black front paws and gray back paws with dark blue eyes.

Frostlight- sparkling white she-cat with light blue eyes.

Dewstream- tan she-cat with white belly and paws and blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Waterpaw- bluish gray long-haired she-cat with bright silver eyes.

Icepaw- light gray she-cat with clouded silver eyes. Blind in one eye.

Fishpaw- silver tom with distinct black markings like a fish and green eyes.

Silverpaw- long-haired silver tom with bright blue eyes.

Deeppaw- short haired dark gray tom with dark black eyes.

Queens:

Seasky- light gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. ((Kits: Violetkit, Softkit//Mate: Shadestream))

Kits:

Violetkit- white she-cat with black rings around her tail and pale purple eyes.

Softkit- soft furred white she-cat with green eyes.

Elders:

Silverfog- small she-cat with a wispy silver coat and blue eyes.

Leafbloom- light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

ROUGES, LONERS, KITTYPETS

Stormpool- white tom with swirls of light and dark gray covering his pelt. Left his clan after his affair with Wildstar, and is now a loner near kittypet land.

Icefang- rouge bluish-gray tom with white front paws and amber eyes. Leader of rouge group.

Groundwater- rouge light gray tom with random patches of white and blue eyes.

Yellowtail- rouge cream colored tom with clouded gray eyes. Is not blind.

Badgerrock- rouge large black and white tom with piercing yellow eyes.

Foxtail- rouge tan tom with bushy russet colored tail and bright green eyes.

Sandstone- rouge light tan tom with white tan paws and belly and piercing yellow eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote several years ago. It is quite similar to the actual book plot, and a lot of the chapters are pretty short. But what can I say? I wasn't as original as I am now. So I hope you enjoy it. I have a sequel after this, so please review!!!

Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

Shimmerpaw left her den quietly and padded into the center of the camp clearing. She sprawled herself out and began to sun in the rays that were beginning to break into the canopy of trees that protected camp. A few cats were beginning to emerge from their dens and wander into the clearing. Rowanpaw padded over to Shimmerpaw, sitting down once she reached her.

"Hey Shimmerpaw, we're needed for the dawn patrol." she announced.

"Ok. Thanks. I heard MistClan is pushing to get the Crossing."

"Yeah. Things might get interesting!" She said jumping around purring.

Rowanpaw always got this excited. Rowanpaw and Shimmerpaw were litter mates and best friends. The two she-cats followed the other three cats, Hazelfur, Flamecrest, and Moongaze, out of the rose bush tunnel and along the border with MistClan. As they were approaching the Crossing, a yowl from a cat rang through the area. The patrol darted towards the sound to find Stormstar, the leader of MistClan, with a large group of cats.

"What are you doing?" hissed Flamecrest.

"Taking back what should rightfully be ours. The Crossing." Stormstar stated.

The Crossing is a small piece of land that used to be covered by the river. The two clans fought over who it belonged to for many moons.

"The Crossing is ours, it always has been!" Hazelfur argued.

"Then I guess you'll have to fight for it." Coldmist growled.

Coldmist is a MistClan warrior known for his sharp tongue.

"Bring it!" Rowanpaw hissed.

Moongaze silenced her with a flick of her tail.

"Go get back up!" Flamecrest commanded to Rowanpaw.

"But I want to fight!" she wined.

"I'll go!" Shimmerpaw offered running towards camp.

She made it there in record time a notified the camp. She left camp with Emberflight, Raindrop, Pumkinfoot, Shadefrost, Shadowclaw, and Mapleleaf. When they arrived at the Crossing, the battle was going on full blast. Shimmerpaw jumped on the first cat she saw. She landed a large scratch down his side and jumped back before he could strike her. He jumped on her and pinned her down where she couldn't move. She recognized Coldmist step out of the shadows with a struggling golden brown shape in his grasp.

"This should teach you MoonClan kittypets to give us what we want." he hissed holding down the squirming cat.

"You recognize this kit, correct?" he asked turning the writhing cat for her to see.

Shimmerpaw froze in fear as she locked eyes with the cat. It was Rowanpaw.

"Stop! What are you gonna do to her!?" Shimmerpaw said fighting to get away from the cat who was holding her.

"Oh, nothing I'll regret." he snickered.

He raised a paw and cut down the side of her, making her cry out in pain.

"Stop!!!!" Shimmerpaw screeched, but it felt like no one could hear her.

Coldmist raised another paw and slashed it down the left side of her face.

"Ahhh! Shimmerpaw, I can't see!" Rowanpaw cried, flailing her paws.

Shimmerpaw had stopped struggling by now. Coldmist gave her many more life threatening wounds and then left her there. The cat pinning Shimmerpaw down removed himself and the she-cat scrambled up over to her friends side.

"Rowanpaw? Are you ok?" Shimmerpaw asked, her voice high pitched with worry.

"Yes." She replied opening her uninjured eye.

It sparkled with knowingness.

"Don't look at me like that!" Shimmerpaw said expressing her grief.

"Shimmerpaw, you know, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes." Shimmerpaw buried her nose in her fur.

"I want you to become a warrior. I want you to train hard, and be good. For the both of us." Rowanpaw said sighing.

"No! Don't leave me!" Shimmerpaw cried.

"Shimmerpaw, StarClan has a plan for all of us. Obviously they want me to join them. I'll see you in the very distant future." She said closing her good eye.

Her body became still and her heat slowly faded.

"Rowanpaw! Rowanpaw! No, Roawnpaaaaaaaaawwwwww!" Shimmerpaw cried.

Her cry rang through the clearing but was lost in the sound of the battle. She buried her muzzle in her best friends fur and grieved in the midst of battle.


	3. Chapter 2

Review please!!!

Chapter 2

Shimmerpaw sat bathed in moonlight, her nose buried in the fur of her dead friend. Rowanpaw would be buried when sunrise came. Shimmerpaw sat up and looked up at Silverpelt.

"Are you up there?" she asked Rowanpaw.

She heard rustling as Sootpaw exited the apprentices den. He sat next to Shimmerpaw, nuzzling her.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." he purred.

He was known for having a crush on Shimmerpaw, even though he had access to almost every she-cat in the clan.

"If your trying to flatter me to cheer me up it's not working. Nice try though." Shimmerpaw purred.

There lost den mate was too much grief to be lost at once.

"I'm going to miss her' Shimmerpaw whispered.

"Me two. We all are." Sootpaw replied, "Come and get some rest."

"No. I'll sleep here." Shimmerpaw answered settling down and pressing her nose in her friends fur.

"Then I'll stay with you." He said lying down beside Shimmerpaw and pressing their pelts together.

The two apprentices sat like that until the sun rose into the sky.

"Come on, you two. Get up." Flamecrest said, prodding the apprentices in the side.

Shimmerpaw rose to see Rowanpaw being dragged out of camp to be buried. Sadness welled up inside of her. Sootpaw was already padding over to the fresh kill pile. She joined him and grabbed a rabbit. As she bit into it, as the other apprentices joined her and Sootpaw.

"Tell us about the battle!" Dandelionpaw pressed.

"She doesn't want to talk about it now." Sootpaw growled.

"We can always hear about it later." Robinpaw stated.

She was always to serious. It was a surprise that her and Dandelionpaw are best friends. Despite their contrast, Robinpaw manages to put up with Danelionpaw's sudden outbursts.

"I wish I could have sat with you, Shimmerpaw." Skypaw said.

She was also Rowanpaw's best friend. Shimmerpaw, Skypaw, and Rowanpaw were the MoonClan trio.

"The Gathering is tonight." Sootpaw said, changing the subject.

"Oooooo! I hope I get to go!" Dandelion squealed.

Shimmerpaw turned to see Wisteriastar heading towards the group of chatting apprentices.

"Hello Wisteriastar." Skypaw greeted.

"I would like to tell you which one of you are going to the Gathering tonight. I will take Shimmerpaw, Sootpaw, and Skypaw. You two will be able to go to the next one." She explained, walking away.

"Yay! I'm glad we get to go." Shimmerpaw said excitedly, "I just wish Rowanpaw was here to be with me."

Shimmerpaw peered over the edge at White Rock. The area was slowly beginning to fill up with cats. Wisteriastar gave the signal with her tail and led the cats down the side of the hill. Shimmerpaw met up quickly with her MistClan friend, Waterpaw.

"Hello, Waterpaw." Shimmerpaw greeted.

"Hello." Waterpaw greeted lightly.

"How have things been?"

"I heard about Rowanpaw after the battle." she said sadly.

"It's ok. It's not your fault." Shimmerpaw said giving her ear a reassuring lick.

"Coldmist wasn't punished for what he did. He should have been though. When I talked to Dewstream about it, she just said that Stormstar favors him. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Stormstar is planning something. He-" She was cut off suddenly.

"Shouldn't you be with your mentor?" a voice sneered.

Waterpaw spun around, fear coming off her in waves.

"S-she said t-that I could talk." she stuttered.

"Of all the cats, you choose to talk to a MoonClan cat." he growled.

He padded off and signaled with his tail for her to follow.

"I have to go. Goodbye." She said running after him.

Shimmerpaw watched after her friend as she scurried, worried. A yowl from the top of White Rock signaled the Gathering to start. Cometstar of SkyClan spoke first. He informed the cats of a new group of apprentices, and two apprentices that became warriors. When he was finished, Blackstar of GhostClan told the clans of an elder that passed on to StarClan and of some kits that went missing.

"So you should keep an eye out and keep your kits in camp." he finished.

As Stormstar of MistClan went to speak, Wisteriastar pushed in front of him.

"Cats of the Clans, MistClan attacked a passing MoonClan patrol yesterday. We were able to send reinforcements, but one of their warriors killed one of our apprentices!" She hissed.

Their were roars of outrage spreading through the crowd of cats, mostly from MoonClan and SkyClan.

"We had no intention of killing any cat." Stormstar defended.

"Then maybe you would like to have a word with my apprentice." Wisteriastar hissed.

"Are you really going to believe an apprentice over a fellow leader?" Stormstar sneered.

"Shimmerpaw, please come up here and tell the clans what you witnessed." Wisteriastar commanded.

With a nod of her head, Shimmerpaw scrambled up the rock to stand beside Wisteriastar. She looked to Wisteriastar for permission to speak. She nodded her head.

"After I returned from bringing back up for the battle, I was pinned down and the MistClan warrior Coldmist came out of the shadows with my best friend, Rowanpaw. He said that he would show us 'MoonClan kittypets' to give them what they want. He then proceeded to kill her. Him and his friend just left us their then." Shimmerpaw finished up.

"Where is Coldmist?" Wisteriastar asked, her voice ringing through the clearing.

"He did not come to this Gathering." Stormstar answered.

"Trying to protect him, are you?" Wisteriastar accused.

"Why would I need to protect someone who hasn't done anything wrong?" Stormstar flexed his claws against the hard white stone.

Wisteriastar hissed as a response. Suddenly Autumnfield jumped up between the two leaders.

"Be forewarned, StarClan doesn't not appreciate violence at Gatherings." She spoke, flicking her tail to look at the sky.

A single drifting cloud was floating toward the moon, and omen from StarClan. The leaders let their fur lie flat and sheathed their claws.

"The Gathering is over." Wisteriastar growled and jumped down from the rock.

Shimmerpaw and Autumnfield followed. Wisteriastar rounded up her clan and headed back toward camp.


	4. Chapter 3

Reviewers will be rewarded with a Shimmerpaw plushie!!!

The cats arrived back at camp a little after moonhigh. Shimmerpaw headed straight to the apprentices den. Her head was spinning as she curled up next to Sootpaw. She drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Shimmerpaw sat in an open area. The ground was dry, sandy, and cracked. There was a single tree, but it was dehydrated, twisted, and knotted. Shimmerpaw tried to move, but it felt as if she was glued to the spot.

"Shimmerpaw!" A voice whispered.

Shimmerpaw looked around frantically to find what had spoken the voice when a figure descended from the gray sky. Shimmerpaw recognized the figure as Rowanpaw, but she had a haunted look about her. Her pelt was the same color, but she had a faint glow to her.

"Rowanpaw!" Shimmerpaw purred.

Rowanpaw's eyes held the same excitement as Shimmerpaw, but her face stayed the same serious expression.

"What's wrong?" Shimmerpaw asked.

Rowanpaw looked to the side and then faced Shimmerpaw.

"Beware the enemy who is hidden by the mist." she spoke, the started to fade.

"No! Rowanpaw! Wait! Don't go!" Shimmerpaw said, struggling to break free of the invisible grip, but it was too late.

Rowanpaw was already gone. Suddenly Shimmerpaw was plunged into darkness. Though there was no water to be seen, she began to drown. She flexed out her arms and legs, but the water had already engulfed her.

Shimmerpaw awoke with a jolt. Sootpaw stood over her and prodded her again in the side.

"Are you ok Shimmerpaw? You were wailing like a kit." he purred.

"I'm fine." Shimmerpaw mumbled.

Her den mates were staring at her unphased. Of course, they didn't believe her. She doesn't have dreams often. Shimmerpaw stood up, grooming clumps of moss out of her fur before heading into the center of camp. The camp was washed in moonlight as she stared up at the clearly visible Silverpelt.

"Oh, Rowanpaw. What do you mean?"


End file.
